


Pretty Little Thing

by Pourdefaux (Knock0out)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knock0out/pseuds/Pourdefaux
Summary: 有人兽描写。





	Pretty Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> 有人兽描写。

  
  
\--

纽特手腕转过来的时候，内侧可见一道新鲜的，红艳的瘀伤，忒休斯的目光从手腕移到他扣得严实的衣领，猜度那整洁的小领结底下白皙的肌肤是否还藏有更多引人遐思的伤痕。“我希望你能够明白，”取而代之，忒休斯说，“魔法部这么做是为了你的安全着想。”

“你是指，让他们监视我的一举一动？”

“我是指，让他们一同参与追捕活动。”

“神奇生物不是猎物，忒休斯。”

“你应该知道，独自前往走私集会是违法的。我是在给你一个能够合理接近神奇生物的机会。”

纽特把脚边的皮箱拎起来，权衡再三，他没有转身就走，而是上前，搭在了忒休斯的胳膊上。“那么，”他说，“有劳你带我去那个需要我配合的听证会？”

幻影移形前，他蓬松凌乱的头发凑在忒休斯鼻尖，闻起来一股青草与海水的气味。忒休斯暗自吸入一口，只觉得这味道原始而毫无修饰，强烈地彰显着纽特曾经去过的地方的特征，在此之前，他不知道自己的弟弟那么喜欢大海。

\--

纽特最终还是逃走了，抛下混淆咒留下一支傲罗小队在原地徒劳无功地打转，忒休斯得到消息，赶到现场的时候，他的助手正一筹莫展，面带羞惭地看着他。

“不是第一次了，阿尔伯特。”忒休斯施展魔法察看地上的脚印，“他总是一而再再而三地逃跑。就算是我也不得不承认他的无可救药。”

“长官。”阿尔伯特憋了半天，还要继续虚溜拍马，“您的弟弟只是……与众不同。”

忒休斯带领小队循着踪迹追上纽特，在森林里警戒地四处环顾。他们听到一声悠扬的龙吟，追随着声音前往现场时，纽特正压低了身子，浑身脏兮兮地向火龙示好。

“不要过来。”纽特头也不回地指示赶到的傲罗，伸出的胳膊上衣服划开一个大口子，似乎也无暇顾及。对于动物，他总有一种奉献的精神，忒休斯想，他的心无旁骛却也总是那么令人恼火。

火龙低下头来，下巴轻轻蹭着纽特的掌心，下一秒，它抬起眼来，看见忒休斯举起了魔杖。“捉住它。”他命令属下。龙咆哮起来，火焰喷射而出，差点把纽特吞没。忒休斯迅速幻影移形把弟弟带离暴怒的龙，傲罗小队的咒语在空中闪闪发光，如雨坠落，最终结成一张晶莹的网，罩在不断挣扎的奇兽身上。

\--

“我说的话你从来听不进去，对吗？”

纽特坐在他对面，不曾答话。审讯室亮着灯，飘浮着的羽管笔停止了记录，不可避免地，他的目光又一次停留在纽特的嘴唇，然后下移，落在纽特看起来脆弱而又纤细的脖子上。“如果你好好配合，我们就不必坐在这里浪费宝贵的时间，斯卡曼德先生。”忒休斯接着说道，没指望纽特能有所回应。

他打开皮箱，拿出里面的一本奇兽照顾手册，上面写满了从十几年前到现在的各种对奇兽的研究，他翻到最新的一页，上面画着一只栩栩如生的马形水怪，最底下新写的备注：“雌雄同体，发情期不定”。他看了一会儿，把本子合上，继而双手交叉在下巴，语重心长地说：“所有事情都有一套规矩，纽特，你也知道，甚至自然都有它自己的规律。我们在社会上，就得遵循社会的规定，你觉得呢？”

“你们把龙关在哪儿了？”纽特只是问道。

忒休斯突然失去了耐心，他把没收的皮箱和魔杖放在桌子一边，说：“在你心里，动物是不是比一切都重要？”

纽特没有肯定，但也没有否认。他低着头，避开忒休斯的目光低声请求：“我可以走了吗？”

“谁能够阻止你离开呢？”忒休斯心中不快，不由讽刺道，“这里可是英格兰，你拥有自由的双脚。”

\--

忒休斯在那日不久后遇到丽塔，因而在塔顶吞云吐雾，一番闲谈。

“你把他逼得太紧了。”他的未婚妻说道，“他需要的是支持，而不是指责。”

“是他快把我逼疯了。有时我会疑惑，除了奇兽，他到底有没有把其他人放在心上。”

“你嫉妒了。天哪，忒休斯，你在嫉妒他的那些动物吗？”

“别笑。”忒休斯说，“你难道没有这样想过？”

丽塔伸手整理着他的衣领，一个亲密的，安抚的动作，“你是他的哥哥。血浓于水，这一点不会改变。”她凑近了，亲吻忒休斯的嘴唇。

忒休斯刚想说话，远远地就看到纽特的身影徘徊在大厅那头，最终像是要避开他和丽塔般消失得无影无踪，这样的落荒而逃总令忒休斯想要追上去说些什么，可是为了什么？他没法解释每一次想要那么做的冲动，纽特的避而不见更是在他们的关系上雪上加霜。

\--

忒休斯决定拜访纽特公寓是在一个深夜。他没有纽特住所的钥匙，敲了半天没有回应，犹豫片刻，还是施咒洞开屋门走了进去。公寓里没有纽特的身影。忒休斯在客厅找到皮箱，纽特也不在里面。他在公寓转了一圈，最终下到施加着无痕伸展咒的地下室。

他听见一阵若有若无的，破碎的呻吟。那声音似乎愈演愈烈，在空荡荡的室内回荡着，伴着激荡的水花声。他终于来到水池边，昏暗的烛火照耀下，纽特被一团东西压在池子墙壁上，一下一下地撞击着，他浑身都湿透了，扬起的脖颈和赤裸的肩头被水草似的触须缠绕，割划出细小的伤痕，下半身在水中看不清楚，依稀只觉得纤长的打开的双腿是拢在这头奇兽的腰间，努力地百般迎合着。忒休斯终于记起在哪里见过这头奇兽，他的弟弟正在被激烈地侵犯着，用自己的身体纾解发情的马形水怪的欲望。浪花顺着纽特扭动的腰肢滑落，他抱着水怪的脑袋，满脸潮红地受着对方的求欢，无力地诱人地轻叫着。下一秒，他坠入了水面，水怪高亢地叫起来，下身猛烈地耸动着，若隐若现地巨大阴茎滑溜溜地从水草覆盖的身下显露出来，在纽特大张的细瘦腿间抽插不停，又一下深深的顶入，纽特颤抖着抬高了腰臀，哭着挣扎着高潮了，他忘情地与水怪在池子里沉浮交缠，水声哗哗响个不停，浪花最终平息下来之后，他被水怪温柔地驮上了岸，射进体内浊白的精液滴滴答答地流满了大腿，随着水流扩散进清澈的湖水里，当他酥软地倚靠阶梯旁，抚摸着马形水怪在手上蹭来蹭去的闻嗅的嘴唇时，忒休斯从震惊中回神过来，挥出魔杖，一道咒语把水怪打翻在池子里。

\--

他赤裸着蜷曲起来，任由忒休斯披上大衣。

“为什么？”忒休斯问。

忒休斯给弟弟施了干燥温暖咒，让后者苍白的脸颊恢复了血色。

“他需要我。”纽特说。

“是‘它’，纽特，它不是人。”忒休斯纠正道，“难道你认为这是最正常不过的事吗？”

他抬眼瞧了瞧忒休斯，又不说话了。他的嘴唇因为被咬过而鲜红，整个人有种性爱过后的慵懒。老天啊，甚至在他腿间还没有施加过清理一新之前，那里一片狼藉、满是精液，就像个任由摆布的，放荡的——

忒休斯没有继续再看纽特了，他掏出烟斗，又把它收了回去。他心烦意乱地想要抹去方才目睹的纽特深深沉溺在快感之中的模样，他愣了一愣，因为纽特站了起来，来到他身前。他听着纽特说话，轻声得好像在说一个不为人知的秘密，大睁的双眼亮得惊人。

“你不该打伤我的朋友的。”

“那是它活该。”

“我从不在意那个，忒休斯。不要以为是他强迫了我，我是自愿的。”

“闭嘴。不要再说那些疯话了，闭嘴，纽特。”

他与纽特面对面，鼻尖挨着鼻尖，靠得那样近，他们彼此的气息纠缠在一起。忒休斯痛苦地发现，纽特倚在他身前的时候，他想把对方紧紧抱在怀中。和只披着一件大衣赤裸裸的、做事从不考虑后果的纽特共处一室本身就是个错误。

“哥哥，”那声音在忒休斯耳边低声说，“你想要我吗？”

\--

他把纽特摔在床上，从并拢的腿后探入尚且湿软的穴口，只是草草扩张了几下，就扶着阴茎冲入了热暖如水、滑腻软和的甬道。纽特在他身下嗯声抖动了一下，肢体全然放松下来，由着他缓慢地抽出，又满满当当地插进去。他的弟弟把脸埋在枕头，翘起来的腰肢两只手就能轻易握住，满是伤疤和雀斑的身体却如此迷人，底下的穴小口嘬吸着，好像要把忒休斯的精魂一股脑都吸了出去。忒休斯不是没和女人做过，但是和一个男人、和自己的弟弟，他从不敢想，也没想过能够有一天可以那么做。他败在长久以来折磨着自己的欲望之下，别无选择，只能伏在纽特身上，挺动着，凶狠地撞出对方一阵又一阵轻柔的呻吟，他把纽特的腰紧紧扣住，低头重重吸咬着水怪在动物学家后颈留下的伤口，把那些细小的伤口都吮出了丝丝的血腥味。他在纽特体内胡乱地冲撞着，就像个迫不及待的青少年一样。律动令肉体清脆地互相拍打、沉默地喘息着，他的手迷恋地捏住纽特柔嫩的乳尖，在上面毫无章法地揉弄，把那里弄得都是通红凌乱的指印，在无限的快活和满足当中又往下去，玩弄纽特挺立起来的阴茎，那引起了后者全新的反应，纽特闷声啜泣着，战栗着的身子弓起来，内里绵密地火热地裹缠着挤开壁肉的忒休斯的那根东西，体液溅在胸腹和大腿根，把他们相连的部分都弄得湿漉漉的。忒休斯把纽特翻过来压在身下，亲吻他哆嗦的嘴唇，抽插的力道又重又猛，像要把纽特捣烂，只是没多久，纽特咬住指关节，呜咽出一声可爱的叫，就射了出来，他的小腿从忒休斯身侧滑落下来，不停摇晃，浑身软绵绵地，泛着情热的红晕。那是第二次的时候，忒休斯缓了下来，慢慢亲吻纽特的脊背，从肩胛吻到尾骨，舌尖挤入臀缝，纽特急促地哼叫着，被忒休斯摁着乱动的双腿肆意舔弄，他的穴口热得不可思议，光是用舌头吮吸舔咬着，就红肿着打开来，滑腻透明的润滑剂融化，滴落在忒休斯的唇上，散发着淡淡的腥味，他窄窄的、瘦削的髋骨贴在忒休斯脸上瑟瑟发抖，劲瘦的身躯在柔情蜜意的折磨里蜷缩又被展开，睁开的眼睛里满是泪水。

“纽特，”忒休斯喃喃着，“好孩子。就是这样，再夹紧一些。”

他在纽特的体内深而缓地动着，每一下插入都抵在敏感点研磨，纽特控制不住带着鼻音的抖动的低叫，两条腿在忒休斯腰后紧紧拢着，手指扣在床单上，指节都泛出了白色，就是这么令他魂牵梦绕的、滚烫柔韧的、漂亮的小家伙。从什么时候自己存了这样的心思，忒休斯想，单纯的关心变成洪水猛兽的占有欲。他的确嫉妒那些动物，它们不用说一句话，做一件事，就能够得到纽特毫无保留的爱，他到底应该怎么做？轻轻抱住纽特，轻轻亲他；狠狠地占有，捉住他要逃的四肢，狠狠地进入他。

“求你……忒休斯，”纽特看上去受不了了，颤抖着唤道，“哥哥！哥哥！”

忒休斯的掌心缓慢而有力地抚过纽特剧烈起伏的胸膛，施下咒语，令马形水怪留下的伤痕愈合如初，把它们都去除得干干净净，他俯身亲吻纽特张开的嘴唇，把那些破碎的呜咽贪婪地吞入腹中。

\--

凌晨时分，忒休斯从熟睡过去的纽特身旁起身，从熟睡的动物身旁经过，来到地下室，察看那只受了伤已被覆上药膏的马形水怪。它从水下浮了上来，警惕地盯着忒休斯。

忒休斯举起魔杖对准它。片刻，他把魔杖放下了。

他低头端详自己被点燃的烛光照在地上的影子。那影子摇摇晃晃，在昏黄的光线里拉长了四肢，安静地对他回以凝视，也像在他身上寻找着什么：一只隐形的、扭曲的、坠入爱河的怪物。


End file.
